


Another try

by sur1sur



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sur1sur/pseuds/sur1sur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Gamora told Yondu that she could not find out anything<br/>Yondu decides to try the straight forward Drax</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another try

Drax checked the weapon stalls for a new blade, his last one broke, when he try to reclaim it from the cyborg's eye.

Yondu walked up to Drax and said," My dear friend."

Drax looked at Yondu before saying," We are not friends."

Yondu sighed before saying," As a friend to my adoptive son, Peter, I would like for you to do me a small favor."

Drax glared at Yondu before asking," What is this favor you want?"

Yondu smiled before replying," Just talk to Rocket about him saving my life."

Drax replied, "He has said on many occasions that he did not save your life."

Yondu sighed before saying," Than it will not hurt to have him tell you exactly what happened in the space craft we salvage together."

Drax replied ," I worked with Peter, you had Rocket for a partner."

Yondu was beginning to have second thoughts about getting Drax's help before saying ," I would like you to talk to Rocket about what happened. Maybe he can explain how come what he says and what I can recall does not match up."

Drax thought for a moment before replying," Probably because your both liars and easily lose your temper."

Yondu closed his eyes before saying," It is a matter of my personal honor."

Drax cocked his head before replying," If it is a matter of honor. I will have a talk with Rocket." before finding a blade to fix his knife.

Yondu said , " That is all I can ask for." and walked away.

Drax paid for his new blade and went back to the Milano to wait for Rocket return.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rocket was in a very good mood, his personal mission went smoothly, and he found a nice crateful of useful parts. Although he was miffed at the salvage owner constant inguiry into why he needed three rocket shells with their noses attached.

As he made his way back, he notice several guys following him and knew, as the smallest guardian, he was about to have some fun.

A Kree stepped in front of Rocket before saying," Hand over all your units and weapons before we hurt you."

Rocket smiled before answering," Unless there are more of you, I aint doing it." As he saw two other approaching.

The Kree smiled before replying," There are more of us. Get him,"

Rocket quickly dived under the Kree and pulled his gun out and shot the first Kree, a second Kree grab and tore the gun from Rocket grip. Rocket having been sparring with Gamora, wasted no time and grabbed his knife and stabbed the second Kree in leg before grabbing the Kree's ears and using them to smash the Kree head into the pavement. The third Kree try to shot Rocket with Rocket own gun. Rocket wasted no time, charging and ramming the Kree in the gut before grabbing his ears and smashing the head into the pavement like he did the previous one.

Rocket realized he could not leave the Kree's on the street, so he check and found all three had bounties before spotting a kid, who had been watching him. Before saying," Hey you, little gargoyle, How would you like to make a quick 50 units."

The kid, unsure of what Rocket wanted , asked, " What would I have to do to earn the fifty units?"

Rocket answered," Watch my stuff until I get back. Ten units now the rest when I return." before tossing the kid a ten unit coin.

The kid grabbed the coin out of the air before saying," Everything will be here, when you returned."

Rocket sighed and check his bounty hunters license, it was still good for another month. He renewed after he got his bounty and than return to the Milano. Before loading up the three Kree to his portable carrier and heading to the local bounty hunter broker.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rocket returned to the spot and saw the kid still there. So he pulled out two smallest denomination units he had (which were fifty unit coins). Before examine the crate and seeing that nothing was disturbed, he tossed the two coins to the kid before saying," Thanks for looking after my stuff and headed to the Milano to plan his next invention.

Rocket enter the Milano and notice Drax was repairing his knife, So he quietly went to his room.

Groot seeing Rocket, asked," So what did you get this time."

Rocket answered," Enough stuff to make a couple of bombs, and a few more powerful guns and some fertilizer for you."

Groot knowing the planet was not fertile, asked," Where did the merchant get it?"

Rocket replied," He did not know what he had, so I got it for a few units." before pulling off the price tag, stuffing it into his pocket, and placing a cupful into Groot's planter.

Groot snuck a vine into Rocket's pocket and pulled out the tag before asking," Why only a cupful?"

Rocket answered," Because I want you to grow up big and strong. Not small and fat."

Groot laughed before glancing at the price tag and nearly yelling at Rocket. "You paid a thousand units for fertilizer for me."

Rocket replied," That aint no ordinary fertilizer, It will help you grow."

Groot folded his arm before saying, "Take it back, that is to much to spend on fertilizer."

Rocket smirked before replying," Can't I already opened the bag."

Groot said," I will not used it."

Rocket replied," Than I will have to banish Peter and his music until you decided to consume the fertilizer."

Drax enter and asked," What is the commotion going on in here?"

Rocket answered," Groot thinks I overpaid for fertilizer for him."

Groot said," I am groot" and offer the tag to Drax.

Drax looked at the price tag before examing the fertilizer and saying," It is a high quality fertilizer and should help make you grow big and strong."

Groot knew Drax would not lie to him, before he nodded his head and began to take the nutrients from the fertilizer.

Drax turned to Rocket before saying," Rocket I need to talk to you."

Rocket asked," What do you want to talk about Drax?"

Drax answered," Yondu ask me to talk to you about the differences between what he remembers and what you said happen."

Rocket said," When have I ever been nice to someone like Yondu. The only reason I have not gone after his bounty is-" Before realizing he almost gave away information.

Drax asked," What is the reason you have not gone after his bounty?"

Rocket thought and quickly answered," Because he always has part of his gang nearby."

Drax thought and realized Yondu was seldom alone before saying, "Than why does what he recall not match up with what he remembers."

Rocket was expected that statement to come from Peter and replied," Because he does not want to look like an imbecile to his men."

Drax asked, "How was he acting like an imbecile?

Rocket shook his head before answering," He stood up before he was completely inside the escape pod. Probably to tell me to switch seat with him. But knocked himself out instead. So he ended up falling on top of me. So I had to straighten his body up. Before hitting the emergency exit button and than waited for the rest of you to pick us up."

Drax replied, "You are a very skill liar."

Rocket, surprised, angrily asked, "What are you insinuating?"

Drax answered," You tell your story like my daughter does, when she wanted to keep from getting in trouble. Very well rehearsed."

Rocket took a deep breathe and calmed himself before replying," Or I keep being questioned about it that it has become something I could probably answer in my sleep."

Drax smiled before saying," You are definitely not telling the whole story but my honor will not allow me to discredit you for not wanting praise for saving a scoundrel like Yondu."

Rocket knew better than to let Drax leave thinking he had saved Yondu before asking," How well do you know me?" 

Drax looked at Rocket before answering, " I think I know you pretty well."

Rocket replied," IF I had the time, but I did not, I would have made it look like a beam landed on Yondu's head and killed him. But that would mean, taking his body out of the escape pod, raising a beam high enough to do the necessary damage and letting it fall, gather up the bags of treasures, and than using the escape pod.

"The only things wrong with that scenario are 1)I did not have anything on me to lift a beam or have time to find something. 2) I did not have the time. Although now that I think about it. I would have to also say that I would not expect the ravagers to be in a very forgiving move, if they lost their leader."

Drax ponder what Rocket had said before asking," Could you really kill someone like that in cold blood."

Rocket answered," I am quite sure that if I was extremely motivated I would have no problem in doing so."

Drax asked," What could motivate you to do something like that?" 

Rocket answered," Someone who kills my closest friends and think they can get away with it." As he started to get angry

Drax noticing the anger in Rocket's eyes before replying," I am off to make supper for when the other return." and leave the room.

Rocket sighed and thought 'I am glad he did not ask me if I have been motivating to do it recently'

Groot looked at Rocket and realized that Rocket was hiding something but he would not inquire. Everyone need to have their secrets.


End file.
